Viserion
Viserion was one of the the dragons born in the Dothraki Sea, along with Drogon and Rhaegal. Originally commanded by Daenerys Targaryen, he was named for her brother, Viserys Targaryen. Appearance The majority of Viserion's scales were cream, but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest were gold coloured. His teeth were described as shining black daggers, his eyes two pools of molten gold and his flame was pale-gold shot through with red and orange. Viserion had a roar that would send a hundred lions running. Although his true colour was cream he is often referred to as The White Dragon. Riders After the First Targaryen Rebellion, Viserion, the last of the dragons hatched by Daenerys Targaryen, had a series of Targaryen riders. * Rhaegar Targaryen - rode Viserion during the Second Targaryen Rebellion. * Aelarys Targaryen - became Viserion's rider after his father Rhaegar died of a festered sword wound. * Aelyx Targaryen - son of Aelarys, Aelyx rode Viserion throughout the Third Targaryen Rebellion until the dragon's death at the start of 391AC. Death After the death of Maekar Targaryen at the battle known as the Harrying of the Dragonspawn, Aelyx Targaryen finds himself with the last of his loyalists at Maidenpool, surrounded by the Houses that had called him King just a moon prior. Alyn Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, launches the body of Aelyx's brother into the city, a note pinned to the corpse. Aelyx accepts his ultimatum, and in exchange for the release of his younger brother, whom had been captured during the invasion of Dorne, agrees to leave Westeros. He and his men leave via the ships of the harbour on the same day. Once the remainder of his men were clear, feet firmly upon Essosi dirt, Aelyx turned back, eager for retribution. With growing uncharacteristic anger, Aelyx flew back to the West, seeking revenge for his brother. Arriving at the coast of the Stormlands at sunrise upon a cool but dry day, Aelyx landed upon the smooth stone walls of Storm's End, demanding the presence of Alyn Baratheon. He takes flight, circling the castle, waiting for the Stormlord to appear. Impatient in his anger, Aelyx spurs Viserion into setting the outer, wooden portions of the castle alight, to which the defenders respond with arrows and bolts. Killing a couple of the men upon the walls, Aelyx continues to damage the outbuildings, until a shaft fired from one of the ballistas upon the walls pierces through the cream-scale hide of his dragon. With a thunderous roar, Viserion spun out of control, tumbling down towards the shoreline just north of the castle, plunging into the waters in a plume of steam and smoke. Clambering to the shore, Aelyx flees north before anyone in the castle can respond, eventually uniting once again with his men in Essos, having darkened his hair with charcoal in an attempt to disguise his identity. The body of Viserion was eventually recovered by Alyn Baratheon, who has since decorated both his Hall and warhammer with dragonbone. Category:Dragon Category:House Targaryen Category:Third Targaryen Rebellion